Passing Notes in Class
by Katertots
Summary: Darcy is bored to death during one of Director Fury's meetings, until Natasha passes her a note. Fury catches them and reads it aloud to the group, which is really unfortunate since it contains explicit details about her crush on Steve. Appearances by most of The Avengers.


Darcy can't recall another time in her life when she's been this bored. She also doesn't know why she's even in this meeting to begin with, but she's doing her best to pay attention to what Director Fury is talking about in case he asks her a question. Why the hell he would ask an assistant a question when the room is packed with super people who actually go out on the missions is beyond her, but if she's being honest, he scares the bejesus out of her so she's trying to remain alert on the off chance.

Natasha nudges her foot with hers and Darcy chances a sideways look at her friend. The woman smirks almost imperceptibly and slides a folded up piece of paper over to her. Darcy flicks her eyes towards Fury and sees that he's got his eye on Tony while he addresses him directly, so she unfolds the sheet of paper to read the note. At the top of the page is 'WHO WOULD YOU RATHER HAVE SEX WITH?' printed neatly in all capital letters and Darcy has to bite the inside of her lip to keep from laughing. It's funny, sure, but it's even funnier since she's in a meeting and can't laugh at all. She scans the rest of the sheet of paper and everyone that's present is listed and paired up with another person in the room. Darcy grabs her pen and fills in her answers. Her cheeks grow a little warm over a couple of the answers she writes, but that's just the effect he has. It takes her a few minutes because she adds a silly drawing on the page to try and make Natasha laugh. She folds the piece of paper back up and slides it down the table.

There's no way she can look at Natasha while she reads the note because she'll burst into ridiculous laughter and she'd rather not have her ass reamed out by Fury today or any day for that matter, so she glances around the room and is surprised to see Steve watching her. He gives her a lopsided little smile and mimes falling asleep over whatever Fury's droning on about and she smiles back. Natasha barks out a quick laugh and it draws the attention of everyone in the room. _Shit_.

"Something funny about the notes you and Miss Lewis have been passing back and forth, Agent Romanoff?" Fury clips.

Darcy freezes but her eyes dart back and forth between Nat and Fury. She's scared for her life right now, but Natasha is staring coolly back at him like he's in the wrong for interrupting her and she remains silent. Panic shoots up her spine because she's seen this bit before. Granted, it was during junior high and in the middle of Mrs. Huffman's science class, but this is only going to end in humiliation.

"It must be damn good if it made Black Widow laugh in the middle of my meeting." Director Fury strides over and holds out his hand for the note.

"That note is none of your business," Natasha tells him and that draws a few laughs from around the room.

"I'll decide that for myself, Agent Romanoff," he snaps and snatches the note from her hand.

Darcy slinks down in her seat and waits for death by embarrassment as she hears Fury unfold the piece of paper in his hands. She doesn't want to sound like a horrible person or anything, but now would be a _really_ great time for Loki or some other ridiculous villain to go batshit crazy so the Avengers can assemble and no one would ever have to hear what she wrote in that note.

"Who would you rather have sex with?" Fury's voice booms and she can hear Bucky and Tony snickering.

"Oh god," she groans quietly and contemplates hiding under the table.

"Question one. Bucky or Tony? Miss Lewis responds _Well, I can't say Bucky because we're friends and you'd murder me in my sleep. Good for you, though, seriously. My reluctant answer is Tony_.'

Tony scoffs from his seat. "That's rude. I'm fantastic in the sack, Lewis."

"Thanks, Darcy," Bucky laughs.

"Question two. Clint or Coulson? _Clint, though I suspect Son of Coul is better in bed than people probably think._" Fury sighs and shakes his head like he can't believe he's doing this, but she knows he is going to make an example of her and read the whole fucking thing.

"Let me know when you wanna go, Darce," Clint says chuckling.

Can the earth, like, please open up and swallow her whole already?

"Three. Bruce or Maria Hill? Lewis says _Bruce is a cutie but he might Hulk-out in the middle and kill me, so even though I don't swing that way, Maria. She's hot._"

There's applause around the room, mostly from Clint, Tony, and Bucky. She'd expect nothing less, really.

"Four. Oh, look. Agent Romanoff was thoughtful enough to include me. Fury or Loki? Darcy says _Fuck you, that's gross. I choose celibacy. _Charming, Miss Lewis," his voice rumbles over the snickers.

"Okay, that's enough," Steve says sharply. "I think you've made your point, Director."

Darcy's eyes shoot over to Steve and sees him glaring hotly at Fury. If she wasn't on the verge of dying from embarrassment, that look would leave her with a situation because he's amazingly sexy right now.

"The next question is about you, Captain, don't you want to hear it?"

"Ooh, read it!" Tony says enthusiastically.

"I wanna hear it," Clint drawls.

Steve holds out his hand and while she doesn't want him to read what she wrote either, she's slightly relieved when Fury walks over and passes him the note instead of reading it aloud to the room. She bows her head and focuses on her hands where they are folded in her lap. Question five was Steve or Thor, which isn't even a question at all, because given the choice she'd pick Steve every single time. In fact, she'd nearly written his name in for every answer just to make Nat laugh, but she's really fucking thankful she didn't. Her actual answer of _Please, you damn well know about my crush on Steve. I'd hit that six different ways from Sunday and with the wrath of god. Then I'd like to do it all over again and again _is bad enough.She also drew a ridiculously dirty cartoon under it where she's going down on him while he's in his Captain America suit.

Fuck. Her. Life.

It's too quiet in the room so she looks up through her lashes and her face flames bright red when she finds Steve staring at her. His face is unreadable and she doesn't know whether that's better or worse than knowing for sure what he thinks about her note.

Bucky leans over Steve's shoulder and reads the piece of paper. That asshole starts cackling so hard he has to wipe a tear from his eye. Of course his insane laughter only intrigues the others in the room and they're begging Bucky to read it.

Natasha says something in Russian in a low and dangerous tone that makes Bucky shut up instantly. He slants apologetic eyes to Darcy and mouths, "I'm sorry."

Fury throws down the file he's holding and there's a pregnant pause around the room before he snaps "No more passing notes on my fucking time, got it? Everyone get the hell out."

"Best meeting we've ever had," Tony says delightedly, pushing to his feet.

"Darcy, I'm sorry," Natasha apologizes. "He's such a dick."

She doesn't say anything as she collects her things and rushes out of the room.

… … …

Darcy manages to survive the next few hours with minimal teasing from the others because Fury was so pissed after the meeting that he made the team go to some crazy field training exercise all afternoon. She also had a mountain of paperwork that mysteriously appeared on her desk after lunch, so at least that kept her mind from constantly focusing on Steve and how goddamn embarrassed she is and wondering what he must think about her now. She just wants it to be five already so she can get very, very drunk tonight.

She's so focused on her work that she doesn't hear anyone approaching. Only when a shadow looms over her desk does she look up, flinching when she finds Steve standing there. He doesn't say anything and she's still too mortified to form words in his presence, so she ends up just blinking awkwardly at him. God, she's such a dipshit. Steve smiles kindly and hands her a note before turning on his heel and walking away.

Steve Rogers just wrote and passed her a note. She's sure it probably has a polite brush-off inside, but she hurriedly unfolds it and reads. _I'm sorry Fury was such an asshole to you. Meet me in the game room at 5:00. –Steve_

The last hour of work feels like an eternity.

… … …

Darcy almost doesn't go because she's a huge chicken, but it's Steve and she's can't _not _go when he's asked her to meet him. Besides, she's extremely curious as to _why_ he wants to meet her. She's trying not to foolishly get her hopes up about things.

The room is dark and empty when she walks inside and she looks at the time on her phone and sees that she's right on time. She walks over to find the light switch and the door to the supply closet opens and someone pulls her inside. "Jesus Christ, Steve," she yelps when he closes the door behind them. "You scared the hell out of me."

Steve smirks mischievously and his blue eyes are dancing playfully when he looks down at her. "Sorry," he laughs.

"What're we doing in—"

That's as far as she gets with her question before his lips cover hers. His fingers sink into her hair and he wraps a broad hand around her hip to pull her closer. She's imagined kissing him tons of times and in thousands of different situations. In all of them she had him pegged as a great kisser and she's thrilled to learn that she was right. He's exceeding all of her expectations right now to be honest. His lips are soft but pressing firmly against hers and when he opens his mouth slightly to tease the seam of her lips with his tongue, she practically melts down to the floor. She curls her fingers into his shoulders instead and holds on while he kisses the daylights out of her.

When he pulls back, they're both a little breathless, and his thumb is tracing lazy patterns on her hip where he's holding her. Darcy swallows thickly and slowly blinks open her eyes. "Um—" she blurts inarticulately and he chuckles at her. It would seem like she's not yet finished embarrassing herself for the day.

"Guess I kissed you right if you can't find words," he teases and brushes his fingers along the nape of her neck. He looks pretty proud of himself and she doesn't mind at all.

Darcy leans into his touch and gives him a dazed smile. "Yeah, you did." She doesn't want to question anything just yet, so she pushes up on her toes and kisses him this time.

"Want me to carry your books home from school?" he murmurs against her mouth and she snorts out a giggle.

"What?"

"Well, I figured since we were passing notes and making out in a closet like a couple kids I might as well keep it going."

Darcy grins up at him; she likes this playful Steve. A whole damn lot, actually. "Yes, I would. We can make out until my parents get home. Oh, I forgot—I don't live with my parents." He smirks and lets out a humming sound before placing another quick kiss to her lips. "But if you do a good job with the books, maybe you can run a few bases." She grins wickedly when he groans.

"What if I'm _very good_?"

It's her turn to groan and he grins rakishly at her when she does. She reaches for the doorknob and pushes the door open. "Let's find out."


End file.
